


Blooming Countryside

by Digipokewhoofian10



Category: Harvest Moon: Magical Melody
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rival ships, Wow so many characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digipokewhoofian10/pseuds/Digipokewhoofian10
Summary: A single beautiful wedding creates a domino of more and more weddings. Then babies. This is gonna be super fluffy and cute. So if you don't like that you can go I guess.





	1. A Single Spark

A single spark can start a fire. So a single wedding setting off a number of others isn’t too far fetched right? Well even if you don’t think so, that’s what happened in Flowerbud Village. It all started one summer night at the beach.

“Hey, Jamie?” Adam said looking down from the stars and over to his purple haired companion.

“Yes Adam?” Jamie said turning her head to Adam. A soft gasp escaped her lips when she saw the item Adam held in his hand.

“Jamie? Will you marry me?” Adam asked, a light blush creeping onto his face as he held out the blue feather. One excited nod, hug, and kiss later and Flowerbud Village had a huge event on its hands.

The two farmers quickly worked together, moving furniture from Jamie’s home into Adam’s. They also agreed that they didn’t need two barns and two coops for their animals. They had Adam’s barn and coop expanded, Jamie’s animals moved into them, and the other barn and coop demolished. The land Jamie lived on was to be used for the two to grow more crops than ever before.

After getting everything settled down, the two began to plan for the wedding, writing an invitation for everyone in Flowerbud Village. The wedding was to happen on the day Adam and Jamie met. So as the day approached the entire village grew more and more excited.

The wedding was the biggest Flowerbud had ever seen. Everyone was there, even the Harvest Goddess and Harvest Sprites. Jamie wore a beautiful dress and tiara, she looked like the princess that almost every little girl dreamed of being. Adam wore a yellowish cream tuxedo and a blue shirt. As Jamie walked down the aisle, all hushed whispers were silenced. Attention was entirely on Jamie as she carefully walked, trying not to fall over.  
Wow… she looks absolutely gorgeous. I can’t believe that she’s mine… Adam thought to himself as he watched his bride walk down the aisle. A light blush started to spread across his face. As Jamie approached he held out his hand for her to take, holding both of her hands softly once she is standing right in front of him.

“Adam and Jamie, do the two of you vow to support and love each other with affection during sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?” Said the cheerful voice of the rather rotund mayor.

“I do. Without a doubt.” Adam said lightly squeezing the two hands he held in his own.

“I do.” Jamie said, her face flushing a red color.

“Well then, vow with a kiss…” Theodore said with a smile.

“You freed my heart, Adam. You taught me that this world is beautiful. I’ve always wanted to say this… Thank you.” Jamie said softly before closing her eyes as Adam happily kisses her. There was loud cheering as they walked down the aisle together. That day was only the beginning. A beautiful beginning it was.

The next morning when Adam woke he smiled, wrapping his arms around the still asleep Jamie. Softly he began to plant small kisses across Jamie’s shoulders. It wasn't long before she awoke. A light blush spreading across her face. Another soft smile is received as well as a kiss by Jamie from Adam.

“Good morning Mrs. Crawford.” Adam said, a warm smile pulling at his lips. His good morning wishes were replied with soft laughter, a genuine smile that made Adam’s heart skip a beat, and a light push away from Jamie. It was two more weeks of these cute antics before Adam dropped by Cafe Callaway on a break to find Carl staring off into the distance, looking a bit troubled.

“Hey Carl, you alright?” Adam said as he took a seat at the counter.

“Oh! Adam! Oh yes yes, I’m fine. Just fine.” The young cafe owner said, very clearly not fine. A small sigh escaped him after seeing Adam’s worried face. “I promise it’s nothing you should worry too much about. I’m just thinking about Ellen and I’s relationship. After seeing you and Jamie get married I thought maybe that Ellen and I should too. But I’m not sure.” Carl said, holding his head in his hand. The instant Adam heard those words a smile began to spread across his face.

“I think you should go for it. The two of you have been together for a good few years. As for the proposal you don’t really need to do much to make it special. It’s already gonna be pretty special. All I did was propose to Jamie at night at the beach.” Adam said with a warm smile. It wasn’t long before the young patissier was smiling again.

Soon Flowerbud was having wedding after wedding. Carl and Ellen, Alex and Gina, Basil and Nina, Blue and Ann, Bob and Gwen, Dan and Eve, Joe and Katie, Kurt and Dia, Louis and Lyla, and Ray and Maria. It was the most lovely of times for everyone in the village.


	2. Surprises

One crisp fall morning there was a soft knock on the door of Evening Star Ranch. When Adam opened the door he was quite surprised to see Carl and Ellen standing there.

“Good morning Adam. How are you doing?” Ellen said with a warm smile.

“I’m doing well. Come on inside. How are you doing?” Adam said as he brought the surprise guests inside.

“We’re doing great. In fact we have a bit of a surprise we’d like to tell you.” Carl said seeming to be quite excited.

“Morning.” Jamie said quietly, sitting at the table drinking some tea.

“Good morning Jamie.” Ellen said warmly greeting the socially awkward farmer. Adam quickly made some more tea setting it on the table as they all sat down.

“So what’s the surprise?” Adam said, raising an eyebrow as he looks at Ellen and Carl.

“We’re going to be having a baby.” Ellen said an excited smile spreading across her face.

“What!? That’s great! You two are going to be great parents!” Adam exclaimed, a huge grin on his face.

“Mhm… and we were thinking, we’d like you two to be the godparents.” Ellen said looking at Carl then at Adam and Jamie. There was a bit of a crash as Jamie dropped her teacup in surprise.

“I-I wow… We’d be honored.” Adam said looking at Jamie, who softly noded. After several months there was a new member in the Flowerbud family. A darling little girl who was a sweet as her namesake, Honey. 

One day Ellen and Carl left Honey with Adam and Jamie. Adam thought that Jamie wouldn’t be too incredibly fond of children, but this little visit surprised him. When Honey awoke from a nap and grew fussy, Jamie quickly was taking care of her. A soft smile spread across Adam’s face as he watched her softly hum and rock Honey back to sleep. The entire day Adam watched Jamie and then at dinner, after Honey was picked up Adam smiled as he cooked.

“What are you smiling about you dork?” Jamie asked, a light blush covering her face.

“You.” Adam said quickly as he chopped up some vegetables.

“Specifically you dummy.” Jamie said, lightly punching Adam's arm.

“I’ll tell you once I’m done making dinner.” Adam said, a small smirk pulling at the edges of his lips. After finishing cooking Adam piled the food onto two plates. As he set the two plates on the table the couple’s two dogs hurried over, eager for food themselves. Their action receive a small chuckle as he filled up their food bowls.

While eating, Adam looks at Jamie and notices she has a little sauce on her cheek. A small laugh escapes his lips and he moves over and licks it off, causing Jamie to blush, earning another laugh.

“You’re adorable you know.” Adam said, lightly pressing his forehead against her’s. Jamie scoffed a little, rolling her eyes, and pushing Adam away a bit. Another laugh escapes Adam as he picks Jamie up and sets her on their bed, showering her in kisses.

“H-hey! W-what the heck are y-you doing you dork!?” Jamie exclaimed, her face flushing a dark red.

“Showing my absolutely adorable and beautiful wife some affection.” Adam said with a smirk. After a bit he paused his affectionate attack, pressing his forehead against Jamie’s and smiling again.

“W-what now?” Jamie said, her face still a dark red.

“I can’t believe you’re mine.” Adam said softly smiling. Jamie just rolled her eyes and tried to push Adam off of her. Adam laughed as he rolled over on the bed, now facing Jamie’s back. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, placing his head atop her shoulder. “You know, I was quite surprised to see how well you did with Honey today…” Adam said softly, a small smirk on his face.

“Y-yeah? So w-what?” Jamie said, blushing and glaring at Adam a bit.

“It was awful cute. Makes me think you might be a good mother. What do you think?” Adam said, smirking as he moves his face closer to Jamie’s skin.

“W-what!?” Jamie exclaimed, her face flushing a crimson red. Adam chuckled lightly.

“Do you want to have kids of our own? We certainly have enough room for them.” Adam said, smiling the entire time.

“I-I don’t know. I-it might be nice…” Jamie said quietly, her face still covered in a blush.

“If you don’t want to then we don’t have to. Just a thought I had.” Adam said planting a soft kiss on Jamie’s cheek. A soft, hesitant nod from Jamie and Adam turned her over, now facing him, and held her close to him. “You don’t have to worry about answering me right away. I just thought you looked so perfectly adorable with Honey. I couldn’t resist suggesting the idea.” He said softly kissing her forehead and hugging her. With that the young couple soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Off-Spring

When the two farmers awoke one spring morning and began to tend to their animals they were in for a surprise. When they looked in the coop the chickens had laid many more eggs than normal and were protective of several of them.

“Looks like we may be ending up with more chickens soon.” Adam said with a light, kinda nervous chuckle. He may have been doing this for several years, and now even had help from someone who had been doing it for even longer, but he was still kinda nervous about ranching at times. Or at the very least nervous about the animals, he never seemed too bothered by the crops.

“Mhm… and if I’m not mistaken, which I rarely am so I’m probably right, we’re gonna be having more cows and sheep too. Mary, Oreo, Millie, MooMoo, and Sheepy are all pregnant.” Jamie said, leaning against the doorway of the coop’s entrance.

“W-woah. This spring is gonna be hectic.” Adam said a nervous smile creeping on his face. “Well we’d better prepare. Let’s see…” Adam said standing up and looking around the coop and counting. “W-woah! Sixteen chickens!?” He exclaimed as he finished up doing a bit of math.

“Woah… t-that’s quite a lot of chickens.” Jamie said, her eyes widening.

“And let’s see, two, four, eight sheep and sixteen cows too! Including our two horses that’s forty-two animals!” Adam shouted, clearly beginning to panic.

“We can handle it. As long as we work together.” Jamie said walking over and gently placing a hand on her panicked husband’s arm, emphasising the word ‘together’ attempting to calm him.

“Y-yeah… you’re right. Together…” Adam said calming down a bit.

“How about we get them outside and get to work on the plants?” Jamie said softly, hoping to get Adam’s mind off of the huge task they would soon have. A soft nod and soon all the animals were outside. The couple walked over to where they had planted all their crops this spring and began to pick and water them. Adam was digging up the potatoes they had planted while Jamie watered their strawberries.

Not much long after the two have many cute baby animals. The first night after taking care of them they were rather exhausted. After eating they both collapsed onto the bed, Adam wrapping his arms around Jamie.

“That was even more exhausting than I thought it would be…” Adam said nuzzling Jamie softly. A soft sound of agreement came from her, followed by a yawn. “Heh… we’ll probably get more used to it soon…” The young farmer said. Jamie rolled over and looked at Adam. Her icy blue eyes meeting his sapphire blue ones. A smile spread across his face as their eyes met.

“I want to have kids.” Jamie said, trying to keep eye contact which was a bit difficult as a light blush crawled across her face. A smile spread across Adam’s face.

“You do?” Adam said trying to calm his excitement. A soft blushing nod from Jamie and Adam’s excitement grows, quickly he wraps his arms around her and kisses her. “Heh… sorry. I’m just excited. I love you Jamie.” Adam quietly said.

“I love you too Adam.” Jamie said blushing. Not much long after the couple grows more accustomed to caring for so many animals, and began to talk more about having children. Deciding to talk more when done with work, the two met at the Moonlight Cafe. Jamie was the first to arrive and took a seat at a table, and shortly after she did she felt two arms wrapping around her. She was just about to hit the person or yell at them when Adam’s face appeared next to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Good evening my darling wife.” Adam said softly as he took a seat next to Jamie.

“Good evening Adam.” Jamie said, a blush crawling onto her face.

“Sorry if I startled you, I couldn’t resist. You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” Adam said with a smile. He took her hand, raising it to her lips and placing a kiss on her fingers. Jamie glared at Adam a little as she blushed, earning a small chuckle from Adam. “Shall we begin to discuss some more about having children?” Adam asked, still holding Jamie’s hand. Jamie softly nods, calming herself down.

“Hello Adam, Hello Jamie. Will the two of you be eating here tonight?” The soft enchanting voice of Eve asked as she walked over to the couple.

“Yes we will. We’ll take our usuals of course.” Adam said with a smile. The enchanting blonde nodded and walked to the counter where the cafe’s owner stood.

“How soon do you think we could handle having a child…?” Jamie asked quietly.

“Hmm… well since fall is typically the most productive season for growing crops I don’t think it would be a good idea then. Summer is coming up soon, all that we’d have to do really is plant a few less crops this time around if we decided to have it then. Or we could ultimately end up waiting for winter time.” Adam said, staring into Jamie’s eyes and softly rubbing his thumb over the top of Jamie’s hand. A small nod from Jamie and her hand was raised back to Adam’s lips. “In the end, it’s up to you.” Adam softly said. 

“Here you are. Dinner for Flowerbud Village’s top farmers. Have a good evening you two.” Eve said as she placed two veggie salads, a baked potato, and a slice pizza on the table.

“Thank you, Eve.” Adam said smiling as he looks from Jamie to Eve for just a moment. The blonde smiles and nods before walking off to tend to others. Adam turns his attention back to Jamie. A warm smile on his face as he watches as she begins to eat.

“Summer is rather infuriating…” Jamie said quietly. Adam chuckled and nodded. “Typhoons cause many problems. Tearing up crops and being quite a nuisance.” Jamie said, bitterness in her voice.

“I can agree with that. A hundred percent.” Adam said with a chuckle.

“So perhaps we can grow less this coming summer.” Jamie said, a light blush covering her face. A wide smile grew on Adam’s face and he resisted his urge to kiss Jamie. That evening was the beginning of a new chapter in the two rancher’s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. I had a bit of writer's block.


End file.
